There has been a demand for thinner and more lightweight displays, as displays represented by liquid crystal displays, organic electroluminescence displays, electrophoresis-type displays, and the like. In a typical display, a display panel is contained in a housing, and this housing is configured of a front-face housing and a rear-face housing. The front-face housing includes a front bezel, a top chassis, and the like provided on a display surface side of the display panel. The rear-face housing includes aback chassis, a frame, back-face cover, and the like covering a back-face side of the display panel (for example, see Patent Literature 1).